Ghost
by ToffeeRose
Summary: AU Scabior is only a few years older than Luna. Based on the poem "Ghost" by Emilie Autumn


_Did you know sometimes it frightens me, when you say my name and I can't see you?  
>Will you ever learn to materialize before you speak?<br>Impetuous boy, if that's what you really are._

" 'Ello Beautiful"  
>She paused, her body tensed, her hand resting on the bony neck of a thestral, before turning to face the man behind her. He grinned wolfishly "Pretty girl like you shouldn't hang around this forest, all kinds of things in it"<br>"There are things more dangerous outside this forest"

_How many centuries since you've climbed a balcony?  
>Or do you do this every night with someone else?<br>You tell me that you never leave, and I am almost afraid to believe it._

He leant against the wall at the top of the Ravenclaw Tower steps, his wild dark hair and grey eyes drawing admiring glances from other girls "It's that Slytherin again" They whispered among themselves. She walked up the steps alone, her eyes saw him and smiled  
>"This is the third night now"<br>"I won't leave until you say yes"

_Why is it me you've chosen to follow?  
>Did you like the way I look when I am sleeping?<br>Was my hair more fun to tangle?  
>Are my dreams more entertaining?<em>

He ran his fingers through the pale gold that was spread out across the dark green of the forest floor. She stirred in her sleep, her perfect mouth forming words as she dreamt. He sat up, his pale shoulders covered with his dark jacket. Her voice spoke out "Why do you love me?" He pressed his lips to her flushed neck "Why wouldn't I love you?"

_Do you laugh when I'm complaining that I'm all alone?  
>Where were you when I searched the sea for a friend to talk to me?<br>In a year where will you be?_

Snow fell from the ceiling and everywhere around her there were couples dancing and laughing. She watched as he danced with another girl, a girl of his own age and house, a girl who would be leaving the same year as him.

_Is it enough for you to steal into my mind filling up my page with music written in my hand?  
>You know I'll take the credit for I must have made you come to me somehow,<br>But please try to close the curtains when you leave at night,  
>Or I'll have to find someone to stay and warm me.<em>

"But you said . . ."  
>"I've said a lot of things"<br>"All lies?" Her blue eyes shimmered with tears. Her put his hands on her shoulders and shook his head. "No, not all lies, you'll find someone else, someone better . . ."  
>"But I want you"<p>

_Will you always attend my midnight tea parties as long as I set your place?  
>If one day your sugar sits untouched will you have gone forever?<em>

She ran to the forest, and fell in tears to the floor of the clearing they had shared so many times. As she wept, in his room deep below the castle he lay tormented in his dreams by her tears.

_Would you miss me in a thousand years?  
>When you will dry another's tears<br>But you say you'll never leave me and I wonder if you'll have the decency to pass through my wall to the next room while I dress for dinner._

She watched as he and the other seventh years stood before the whole school to receive their N.E.W.T.S. He stood near the end of the line, his wild hair held back in a ponytail. She remembered another time, they had sat by the edge of the lake "I won't ever leave you" he whispered to her, his breath gentle on her skin.

_But when I'm stuck in conversation with stuffed shirts whose adoration hurts my ears,  
>where are you then?<br>Can't you cut in when I dance with other men?_

He stared at her in disbelief. Battle raged around them and he watched as with the gentle grace she had always possessed, she cursed and hexed men twice her size, sending them spiralling away from her and her friends. She paused, catching her breath and her eyes met his and it seemed like they were back in the forest again. He turned and ran.

_It's too late not to interfere with my life,  
>you've already made me a most unsuitable wife<br>for any man who wants to be the first his bride has slept with._

On her wedding night her husband asked if she had been with anyone else. She knew he wanted to hear her say no, that he was her first and would be her only but she couldn't lie "One other" She saw the brief flicker of disappointment before he kissed her, declaring falsely that it didn't matter to him.

_And you can't just fly into people's bedrooms then expect them to calmly wave goodbye.  
>You've changed the course of history and didn't even try<em>

He saw her face in the papers. She saw his on wanted posters. Both willed the years to turn back, for things to have turned out differently. But the years move in only one direction and soon children are born, two sons, she imagines them with his dark eyes.

_Where are you now?  
>Standing behind me?<br>Taking my hand?_

Her children run ahead of her through the trees hunting for plants and lady birds. She smiles as they dodge through the trees like two young hares, so attuned to their environment. A twig cracks. She turns round and he is holding her hands.  
>" 'Ello Beautiful"<p>

_Come and remind me who you are.  
>Have you travelled far?<br>Are you made of stardust too?  
>Are the angels after you?<em>

She stares at him like he is a ghost sent to haunt her "You went to Azkaban" The memory brings a glare tinged with fear to his eyes "I'm free now, please . . ." He moves closer to her, his scent is unchanged "I'm married" Her children watch from behind the trees as the man releases their mother from his grasp.

_Tell me what I am to do.  
>But until then I'll save your side of the bed,<br>just come and sing me to sleep._

She sleeps beside her husband, the man she has promised to love and honour recalling the words of the man her heart desires "I'll wait for you, when you are ready I'll come for you" He sleeps in a cold rented bed in a room not his own dreaming of that day.


End file.
